La Corrida de Emmett
by karryta4ever
Summary: La vida de un inmortal muchas veces puede ser aburrida... pasen a ver como Emmett y Nessie eliminan la rutina


**Primero lo primero: Nada de esto es mío, si fuera así tendría mucho dinero y viajaría yo misma a correr con Emmett.**

**Hola mis niñas esta es una locura que he tenido en mente desde hace un tiempo, soy adicta a los San Fermines así que quise poner a nuestro vampiro favorito en esto.**

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones. Ahhh mañana actualizo **_**nuevo trabajo nueva vida**_**, si no alcanzo será para el lunes.**

**Doy las gracias a mi súper amiga Zoe por el apoyo de mi locura y a mi Flaca, huesos sabes que es por ti.**

**Maya y a las chicas de España les pido disculpas si las ofendo.**

Emmett POV

La inmortalidad a veces era aburrida, había querido estudiar muchas cosas pero nada que a mi Rossie le gustara, había querido ser masajista, pero cuando le dije a rose ella oponía pero, es decir a que mujer no le gustaría que un sex-simbol como yo la tocara, pero rose me dijo que también debía dar masajes a hombres, es decir yo no soy gay y no tocaría hombres en poca ropa además le puso pegas a mis manitos frías. Había querido ser personal trainer, pero Rose me dijo que en cuanto le pusiera las manos encima a otra chica ella me dejaría célibe y eunuco de por vida. Las actividades se me acababan y hoy me encontraba más aburrido que nunca, estaba mirando la TV en la sala junto con Reneesme, ella si me entendía le gustaba los deportes tanto como a mí. Fue en ese momento cuando vi algo que quería ser.

_Tío Emm, dime que alguna vez iremos.

_Si, peque es mas, vamos a ir ahora.

En ese momento el aburrido de mi hermano grito.

_Nooooo, no y no Emmett tu no llevaras a mi pequeña ahí.

_Vamos Eddy no seas aburrido, es decir nada le pasara, es irrompible- le dije tratando de convencerlo, era hora de que Nessie me ayudara.

_Vamos papi, yo quiero ir a verlos.

_No me engañas Reneesme, leí tu mente y tu quieres participar igual que el payaso de tu tío, Dios, ¿Cómo no te gustan las cosas de chica?, ¿Por qué te tienes que juntar con este idiota_?- OH, Eddy metiste las patas, ahora Nessie se pondría dramática y no me equivoque._

_Bueno Padre, discúlpame por no ser lo que esperas de tu hija, lamento no ser una hija perfecta- Nessie lloraba, ahora si la había hecho ambos sabíamos que tocaba ahora

_No, hija no quise decir eso, es decir- Nessie lo corto.

_Abuelitoooooooooooooo!

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que llegara. Papá fue se aproximo a Nessie.

_Cariño ¿que pasa? ¿Estas bien?- semi-vampiro tramposa, sabia que sus lagrimas conseguirían todo.

_Abuelito tú sabes que te amo.

_Si pequeña tanto como te amo yo a ti, dime ¿Qué ocurre?

_Pues nada es que con mi tío Emmett estábamos mirando la tele y vimos un programa de algo que queríamos hacer, y cuando lo estábamos conversando mi papi llega diciendo que no y después me dice que no soy buena hija- _dios era toda una actriz_, OH no, no debo pensar el lector de mentes me esta leyendo, mire a Eddy, _si Eddy se que me lees, pero no sacaras nada, pensare en cosas sucias._ Comencé a pensar en mi Rose en nuestro ultimo aniversario, y me sentí orgulloso de ver como a Edward se le desfiguraba la cara.

_Dios Emmett puedes parar- dijo Eddy, _te estas poniendo hot, quieres que llame a Bells, eso te pasa por hurgar en las mentes de las personas._

___Edward ¿Cómo le dices eso a Nessie? Ella es tu hija, no debes criticarla, nosotros con tu madre nunca lo hemos hecho- dijo Carlisle.

_Carlisle ni siquiera sabes lo que quieren hacer.

_Dime Nessie ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Quiero ir a la corrida de toros de Pamplona.- la cara de Carlisle no tenia precio.

_Bueno pequeña eso es complicado, deberíamos trasladarnos hacia España y el clima ahí es muy bueno, no hay días nublados, por lo que no podríamos salir, a no ser que arregles eso no podemos hacer nada- Carlisle había cavado su propia tumba tratando de salir de esta.

_Dime abuelito ¿si existe la posibilidad de que este nublado podemos ir?- Nessie puso su carita angelical.

_Si, no habría problema- Carlisle no sabia donde se había metido.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_Si, pequeña lo prometo.- listo firmo sentencia.

_Bueno eso tiene arreglo, podemos preguntarle a alguien que si sepa- dijo Nessie resuelta.

_Si, cariño y ¿a quien?

_Tía Aliceeee!

La pequeña duende llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Dime Nessie ¿que necesitas?

_Pues tía quiero saber como estará el clima de esta semana en España, en Pamplona.

_Ok déjame ver- la enana puso cara de mística, después de un momento volvió a la normalidad, o por lo menos a lo que es normal en ella.

_el lunes estará despejado igual que toda la semana, menos sábado y domingo esos días estarán nublados, por un sistema frontal del mediterráneo.

_Ok entonces todo dicho nos vamos a Pamplona- grite a todo pulmón.

_Ya dije que no- _Eddy ¿Por qué eres tan gruñón?_

_no soy gruñón solo que me niego a exponer a mi pequeña a esos peligros solo por un capricho tuyo.

_pero papi Abu lo prometió- dio Nessie colocando carita de cordero.

_pero hija, es peligroso- _la perdiste Eddy entiéndelo._

___papi, te amo- _Jake mate_

_esta bien- dijo Eddy rindiéndose.- ahora debemos hablar con tu madre.

Después de eso salieron de la habitación, yo no cabía en mi mismo de la emoción, correría con los toros.

Planificamos todo para irnos el día jueves, el llegar hasta allá nos tomaría un tiempo. Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Pamplona, el cual estaba a 6 kilómetros de la ciudad de Pamplona, el cual era capital de Navarra. Durante todo el trayecto estaba súper emocionado, había hablado con Jazz para que cuando corriera con los toros el los enfureciera mas, pero Esme me hizo desistir de la idea porque podían lastimar a los humanos en el trayecto.

Por fin nos encontrábamos en Pamplona, era sábado 12 de julio hoy corría la ganadería Muria conocida por contar con los toros mas bravos, era mi día de suerte. Mañana corrían Núñez y Cuvillo.

Llegamos a la casa que compre en el tramo Telefónica, había pagado hasta lo que no tenia, gracias a dios Carlisle se apiado de mi y me ayudo con el coste de la casa, después la vendería, pero quería que mi familia tuviera un lugar privilegiado para ver. Estaba en la habitación cambiándome me había puesto una camisa roja, pantalón rojo, y un pañuelo blanco al cuello, en ese momento entro Rose.

_Emmett cariño, dime el clima te frío los sesos- dijo ella mirándome de arriba abajo.

_No, Rose ¿Por qué lo dices?- no entendía que pasaba.

_Cariño, debes ir vestido de blanco con un pañuelo rojo al cuello, nada mas, no debes ir de rojo- ella me hablaba con un tono tan dulce siempre.

_Bueno Rose lo que pasa es que dicen que el color rojo atrae a los toros, y quiero que estos estén súper al pendiente de mí.

_Dios ¿que hare contigo?, los toros ven el blanco y negro idiota- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, me retracto ella no me tenia paciencia.

_Dime Rose, ¿has sido toro?- le dije con lógica, ella solo me miro, miro al cielo y dijo "Payaso", después de eso salio de la habitación.

No importaba lo que digiera yo saldría axial. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón ahí estaba toda la familia vestida para la ocasión, todos vestían de blanco y llevaban un pañuelo rojo al cuello.

_Nessie ¿estas lista para correr?- le pregunte emocionado.

_Tío Emm, nací para esto.

_Emmett ¿Por qué vistes así?- pregunto bella.

_Bella no pierdas el tiempo, este idiota no entiende razones, ya le explique que los toros no ven en colores solo en blanco y negro- dijo rose.

_Emmett rose tiene razón- dijo Alice.

_¿Alguno de Uds. ha sido toro?- mi pregunta era lógica, es decir si no eres toro ¿como lo sabes? Tome mi periódico de la mesa y me dirigí a cantarle a San Fermín. Junto con Nessie. Cuando llegamos a la gruta vi que junto a nosotros estaba también Jake.

_Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Emmett, compadre, si el amor de mi vida va a correr yo estaré aquí para protegerla- dijo el lobo resuelto. El pobre tenia miedo de que a Nessie le pasara algo, era una tontería ella era dura como nosotros, bueno quizás no tanto, pero nada le pasaría.

_Jake eres tan considerado- dijo Nessie, arggg estos destilaban amor, eran mas pegajosos que los padres de Nessie.

Nos posicionamos junto a los mozos. Para cantar a San Fermín.

"_A San Fermín pedimos_

_Por ser nuestro patrón_

_Nos guíe en el encierro_

_Dándonos su bendición" X3_

_¡"Viva San Fermín"!_

_¡"Gora San Fermín"!_

Y nos preparamos para correr. Nos posicionamos en el tramo mercaderes, ahí siempre chocaban los toros contra el vallado, seria un lugar increíble para correr.

_¿Listos chicos?

_Lista Tío.

_Dios que hago aquí- Nessie miro mal a Jake, quien se corrigió de inmediato- listo.

Escuchamos el sonido del cohete y sabíamos que venían los toros, se oia en sonido de los cencerros de los cabestros, detrás de estos venían los toros. Los humanos gritaban de emoción, salieron de la cuesta de Santo Domingo, recorriendo sus 280 metros, siguieron por plaza del Ayuntamiento, cuando los oímos venir.

_Bueno chicos ahora es cuando- les dije y empecé a correr a velocidad humana, Nessie y Jake se adelantaron, justo en la curva un toro cárdeno cayo y le costaba pararse, yo quería que me persiguiera, pero el no me hacia caso, por lo que me moleste y me acerque al toro, para que me viera. Este se puso de pie al percatarse de que yo era un depredador y comenzó a correr.

Lo seguí, en un momento me percate que la manada se había detenido y que los toros estaban atrincherados en estafeta rehusándose a moverse. Al llegar ahí me percate que frente a ellos estaba Nessie y Jake, claro el instinto les decía que éramos depredadores y estaban acorralados. Esto no estaba bien, por lo que me acerque a la manada, periódico en mano y los toros comenzaron a defenderse. Esto prometía ser entretenido.

**Casa de Emmett, Los Cullen observan la corrida por televisión.**

_Relator._

_Parece que ha habido un problema con la manada, uno de los mozos quien viste de rojo por completo se esta aproximando a la manada, los toros reaccionan cuando lo ven, comienzan a atacarlo. Vamos chico sal de ahí!, esa cornada ha estado cerca, parece que bailara con ellos, una muchacha muy linda se acerca al un toro jabonero y este comienza a atacar, Anda tío que les pasa a los Muria?, otro chico se aproxima a los toros y estos lo atacan este se mueve como si los acechara, lo que no me explico es porque reaccionan así los toros_

___Emmett te voy a desheredar- dice Carlisle.

_La chica comienza a retroceder hasta posesionarse detrás de la manada, esta reacciona de inmediato y continúa el encierro, van por Telefónica, los 3 mozos están tras la manada, los sigue una multitud de personas. _

_Bella tu hija estará castigada para el resto de su vida, ahora los Vulturis nos matan- dice Edward.

_Siguen hasta el callejón __donde hay muchas personas esperando para dar una corrida con los toros, finalmente la manada entran a la plaza, donde uno de los 3 mozos se coloca en la entrada de toros, estos retrocedieron, esto es extraño, comienzan a atacar nuevamente a la chica y al mozo de rojo, pero mira esos saltos, la chica parece un pajarito, casi ni los toca, el mozo de rojo corre a la par con ella, mira que bien se mueven, mira ha esquivado una cornada, bien chica._

_Matare a Jacob, como se le ocurre jugar así con lo toros y con la vida de mi pequeña- dice Esme_._

_Ahora otro toro va por le moso de rojo, mira parece que le ha dado, si, pero al toro se le ha quebrado el hasta, eso es extraño, se supone que son muy duras, anda a saber tu que paso._

_El tercer moso se retira de la entrada de los toros y estos huyen despavoridos a guardarse. Si duda este ha sido uno de los San Fermínes que recordaremos._

_Tenemos un corresponsal en la arena quien se encuentra con los 3 mozos que han protagonizado este encierro. Adelante Luis._

__Hola Alejandro, si me encuentro con los mozos, los cuales han interpretado una de las corridas más impresionantes y raras de los San Fermines, hola dinos tu nombre._

__Hola a todos, hola Rose, se que me vez, mi nombre es Emmett Cullen y soy de Forks._

__Y esta bella dama ¿como se llama?_

__Hola soy Reneesme Cullen y este es mi novio Jacob Black, Hola mami, hola papi, quiero mandar un saludo a mi mami Bella, mi papi, Edward, mi tío Jazz, mi tía Rose, mi tía Alice, mi abuelito Carlisle y a mi hermosa abuelita Esme._

___Debemos cambiar nuestro apellido- dice Alice

__Bueno chicos cuéntenos como le han hecho para lidiar con los toros._

__Bueno Luis te diré que es un talento innato, puedo domar a cualquier bestia, si no me crees deberías ver a mi esposa ella es toda una fiera en la cama, Rosalie Hale te amo._

_Emmett Cullen eres hombre muerto- dijo Rose.

**Espero que les gustara y que me dejen sus opiniones.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
